False Prophets Revealed & True Love Prevails
by chrisrose
Summary: Mary returns! Nostradamus reveals! Catherine rages! Mary & Francis reunite! Author admits an aversion to angst! Spoilers for Reign 1x01-1x08. Set soon after 1x08 "Fated". Mary/Francis, but anti-Frary folks may enjoy Catherine's snark. With Greer, Kenna, Lola, and a Choose-Your-Own-Bash. (You'll see what I mean ;)) Written for my Frary-fan friends. Humor/Romance/Drama/Parody
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** False Prophets Revealed & True Love Prevails

**Author:** C. Rosevere (chrisrose)

**Written:** Dec. 15, 2013

**Genre:** Humor/Romance/Drama/Parody?

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Reign episodes 1x01-1x08, set soon after 1x08 "Fated".

**Summary:** Mary returns! Nostradamus reveals! Catherine rages! Mary & Francis reunite! Author admits an aversion to angst!

**Author's Note:** My first multi-chapter fic instead of a one-shot! But I'm gonna post it all at once because I'm nice that way? Don't want to make you wait for the next part. And I think it's better if read all at once. Plus I'm a bit proud that I wrote it all today and want to show off. ;) (**Update:** Dec. 16: Revised a bit, fussing over phrasing. That's what I get for bragging!) This is also my first Frary fic (albeit still spoofy), and I'd like to dedicate it to my favorite Frary-lovin' friends (and faboo fic writers) - **larc501fan** and **justcallmesmitty**! I know you guys were crushed by the last Reign ep, so I hope this story cheers you up a bit. I'm sure the show won't have such an easy resolution to the angst. :P Thank you both for being so nice and encouraging of my writing, and putting up with my Mash-leaning tendencies and frequent criticisms of Francis. ;) This one's for you! (But anti-Frarians may enjoy since Catherine provides a snarky point of view ;))

* * *

**FALSE PROPHETS REVEALED & TRUE LOVE PREVAILS**

**by: chrisrose**

**Chapter 1: False Prophets Revealed**

\0/

"Mary's _back_!" Catherine hissed.

She stalked towards Nostradamus. He scurried backwards, slack-jawed and eyes bulging.

"M-My Queen! That's impossible. The prophecy... Mary left to save Francis from certain death. She loves him..."

"Tell me something I don't know!" Catherine snapped. "You're the seer! Why didn't you _see her_ returning?"

Nostradamus looked everywhere but at the Queen.

"WELL?!" Catherine growled. "Why do you look so guilty?"

Her eyes narrowed, and her voice became dangerously soft.

"Have you been deceiving me, Nostradamus? Was my idiotic husband actually right for once when he called you a fraud and me a fool for giving you a position here at the palace?"

"I did it all for you!"

Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"I love you Catherine!"

The other eyebrow flew up.

"I mean, I love you, my Queen? Please don't kill me!" Nostradamus dropped to his knees. "Ow. That hurts. How does Francis do it? I'm not _that_ old, am I?"

"What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself!" Catherine's face had turned bright red.

"Are you cross with me, Pumpkin? Or is that a charming blush I see? Dare I hope my affections are returned?"

Nostradamus clasped his hands together and fluttered his eyelashes imploringly.

"Stop talking nonsense! You will tell me the truth at once or I'll call the executioner. You might as well keep kneeling right where you are."

She slid her finger across her throat, meaningfully.

Nostradamus gulped.

Catherine's voice turned cheery. "How fortunate! We're already in the infirmary. No harm adding a few more bloodstains..."

"Alright I admit it! I lied about the visions! I'm a false prophet!"

He started to hang his head in shame, then suddenly straightened up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Forgive me! I only wanted to be near you. To please you! You were most displeased when Mary came to Court. I knew how much you wanted a daughter-in-law you could control. Not one who was a Queen in her own right. You told me so."

Catherine nodded imperiously. "Go on."

"Well, I figured the best way to get rid of her... especially now that King Henry has his heart set on France allying not only with Scotland, but England too... should Mary claim both thrones..."

"Yes, yes. Get to the point." Catherine snapped.

"I knew your husband and son would never let her go." Nostradamus blurted. "Francis being so in love. He'd blame you for driving her away. I had to make it look like it was her fault. Her decision to leave. He doesn't know about the prophecy. He wouldn't believe it."

"That's why you encouraged me to tell Mary." Catherine mused. "When I wanted to simply kill her."

"I couldn't let you lose your son's affection. He would've suspected you if she died. I wanted him to blame Mary - hate her for breaking his heart. She didn't tell him her real reason for leaving."

"No, Francis would have talked her out of it. The _idea_ that marrying her would somehow cause his death! Nothing but silly superstitions and lies." Catherine laughed. "And he's been right about that all along. How droll."

Nostradamus beamed, relieved at the Queen's good humour.

"But do tell..." Her voice was still pleasant. "How did you arrange for the death of one of Mary's Ladies, which you - falsely - foretold? In order to convince her to fear your predictions?"

"Oh that was easy! I have a... servant, of sorts. She's a little ...touched in the head. But very loyal to Mary - would do anything to protect her. This girl likes to eavesdrop and spy on people, but she can't hide from me! I knew she was listening when you spoke of poisoning Mary..."

"And when _you_ suggested I scare her away with prophecies instead," Catherine muttered.

"Right! Then I made sure she was watching when I organized my medicine cabinet. Of course, later on I pretended I was angry at her for stealing the poison. Stupid girl has no idea she was manipulated."

Nostradamus puffed up his chest with pride.

"You were so certain she'd think of poison?"

"Yup! Pretty sure!"

"So confident she would not use this poison on _me_ to save Mary?" Catherine's voice sharpened.

"Um...yes?"

Catherine casually studied one of her rings.

"So you risked my life with your convoluted schemes. Lied to me. Led me to fear needlessly for my son's safety."

The Queen glared down at the man still kneeling before her. He squirmed.

"Because of you, I jeopardized my relationship with Francis. Made an enemy of Mary when I might have been able to control her through false friendship. Drove away the girl who made my son happy _and_ brought with her, not one, but _two_ desirable alliances for France."

Catherine's face was turning a pumpkin shade again, verging on tomato.

"The loss of Scotland and England - and my vocal opposition to said alliance - endangers my position here as Henry's wife. He's only looking for an excuse to be rid of me. Oh! And you're responsible for the death of an innocent lady-in-waiting."

Nostradamus cowered. "B-but my love!"

"If that weren't enough," Catherine fumed, "You couldn't arrange for _Kenna_ to be killed instead of Aylee? Aylee was actually useful to me, you numbskull! She was a valuable spy! Now, if you had poisoned Kenna - that mewling, whining, dolt who fancies herself Henry's new mistress - you would've been doing me a favour. Thanks for nothing!"

"I'm sorry! I'll fix it!"

"Exactly how do you plan to do that, you imbecile? Mary's _back_ remember? Somehow she's seen through your deception. Or her love for my son is more selfish than I'd imagined."

"She can marry him after all," Nostradamus stammered. "No real harm done?"

"And the prophecy? Do you suppose I'll allow myself to be dragged down with you? Punished for trusting you?" Catherine snarled.

She removed one of her rings - the biggest and pointiest one - and rapped him over the head with it.

"That's just for starters. You stay here until I come back - on your knees! Uncomfortable, isn't it?" The Queen smiled sweetly. "I'll call a guard over to keep you company. Won't that be nice? Don't even _think_ of moving."

Nostradamus shook his head frantically.

"_I'm_ going to fix this mess. Like I always do. I'll deal with you later!"

With a dramatic flourish, Catherine swept out of the room. Nostradamus gazed after her admiringly.

"That's my Pumpkin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** False Prophets Revealed & True Love Prevails

**Author:** C. Rosevere (chrisrose)

**Written:** Dec. 15, 2013

**Genre:** Humor/Romance/Drama/Parody?

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Reign episodes 1x01-1x08, set soon after 1x08 "Fated".

**Summary:** Mary returns! Nostradamus reveals! Catherine rages! Mary & Francis reunite! Author admits an aversion to angst!

* * *

**FALSE PROPHETS REVEALED & TRUE LOVE PREVAILS**

**by: chrisrose**

**Chapter 2: True Love Prevails**

\0/

"Ahem."

Catherine cleared her throat delicately.

"I said, AHEM!"

Mary and Francis broke apart from their passionate embrace. Francis looked positively besotted. Mary giggled.

Catherine rolled her eyes. Her expression quickly shifted to one of benevolent indulgence.

"For heaven's sake. Wait until you're married, you two," she scolded in a gently teasing tone.

For some reason this advice made Francis look a little uncomfortable. Mary also seemed flustered. Then the full meaning of Catherine's words hit them.

"Does this mean..." Francis began in wide-eyed wonder.

"You approve of the marriage?" Mary concluded, squinting suspiciously.

"Of course, my dear! Not that you need _my_ approval. The King's all for it, as you know."

Catherine approached Mary with arms outstretched, and enfolded her in a hug. She squeezed a little too hard, then quickly let go. Mary gaped at her.

"What's the meaning of this, Mother?" Francis demanded. "You've made it very clear you _don't_ want me to marry her. Why have you changed your mind?"

"Haven't _you_ made it clear you'd never forgive me for interfering? Besides, I could ask the same of your fiancée," Catherine replied smoothly. "Didn't you break the engagement, Mary? What changed there?"

The young Queen blushed. "Well, yes, but only to protect Francis, but I was silly to believe Nostradamus..."

"Extremely silly!" Francis cut in sternly, furrowing his brow. Mary pressed her lips to her hand, and her hand to his forehead.

"There now! No more angry wrinkles!" Mary exclaimed. Francis gave her a goofy grin.

"You were _saying_, Mary?" Catherine gritted her teeth at the revolting display. Luckily they were too wrapped up in eachother to notice.

"Oh, I just couldn't stay away. I missed Sterling too! My poor neglected doggy."

Francis looked a bit put out at this. Mary smiled at him reassuringly.

"Of course I _mostly_ came back for Francis! Bash helped! He realized he was wrong about the Lion and the Dragon prophecy coming true when Tomas was killed. He was using a different sword that day! And there might not have been poppies around after all. It's a long story..." Mary trailed off.

"I see. Well. I'm so glad you're back, dear. My son's happiness is everything to me."

Catherine turned to Francis with a confiding air.

"Has she told you how we bonded during that dreadful palace invasion by those Italian ruffians? Yes, I do believe Mary and I have come to an understanding. We both have your best interests at heart."

Catherine's head whipped back towards Mary.

"You have my support. And I hope I shall have yours if Henry, for instance, doubts my intentions. I'm sure you'll remind him who saved your life - and virtue - from those murderous rapists, hmm?"

Francis nodded his head enthusiastically at Mary, who took the hint. "Oh, definitely! I'll put in a good word for you!" She promised.

Catherine's left eye twitched. "Excellent. Well then, you have my blessing!"

"This is...most perplexing...but..." Mary began slowly, in a hesitant tone.

"Most pleasing news!" Francis finished quickly. He nudged Mary's shoulder. She nudged back. Francis tickled her side playfully. Mary swatted him away, giggling again.

"Chil-dren!" Catherine called. They went still. She smiled serenely. "I have other news for you, unfortunately far less pleasant. It's about the tragic death of your lady-in-waiting, Aylee."

The happy couple immediately sobered.

"Poor Aylee! I haven't forgotten her! She's the main reason I believed the prophecy about Francis and broke our engagement."

Mary sniffled. Francis scowled. Mary kissed his forehead, directly this time. He instantly looked blissful.

"Nostradamus predicted one of my Ladies would die...and then it happened!" Mary shivered at the memory. "But I'm hoping that was a coincidence? Since he was wrong about the Lion and the Dragon after all..."

"Yes. You mentioned that," Catherine interrupted. "I'm _quite_ sure you have nothing to worry about. Definitely a coincidence. Actually I wouldn't be surprised if Nostradamus picked up on... gossip... among the servants. Yes! Fragments of conversations. People plotting things, like murder and so on."

Mary's eyes widened.

"And then his addled brain rearranges these puzzle pieces into prophecies! Once in awhile, he guesses correctly. Why, _anyone_ could do it!" Catherine chirped. "I do hope you'll let Henry know that _you_ were fooled by Nostradamus, as well. We Queens have to stick together, right?"

"Um...Okay..." Mary agreed, somewhat dazed. "But what does this have to do with Aylee? I feel so guilty planning my future with my true love when..." She got choked up and Francis put his arm around her comfortingly.

"I'm sure she would want you to be happy, my child," Catherine continued brusquely. "Our medic has determined the true cause of death. Nostradamus may not be much of a prophet." the Queen forced a rueful smile. "But he is a good medic. Nevertheless, I have called in other experts to confirm his findings... out of respect for you and your beloved friend. I know how much she meant to you."

"Mother, don't keep us in suspense! Can't you see Mary's suffering?" Francis admonished.

Catherine clenched her fists, hidden in the folds of her gown. She composed herself.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this. It appears that Aylee did not die of a simple fall down the stairs. The fall hastened her death, but she was, in fact, already dying."

Mary gasped. "Why...What do you mean?"

"She was poisoned."

Francis murmured soothingly in her ear as Mary began crying.

"H-how could this happen? Who on earth would want to harm Aylee?"

"Indeed, it is impossible that anyone should wish death upon such a sweet girl." Catherine agreed solemnly. "We suspect the poison was not intended for Aylee."

"Who then?" Mary demanded.

"Another of your Ladies. We have questioned them all and confirmed that Kenna received an herbal tonic she did not drink herself, but offered to her friends. Aylee was the unfortunate recipient. Kenna witnessed a cat drinking from the same goblet."

"And the cat died too," Francis stated. His mother nodded.

"But who would attempt to kill Kenna?" Mary's face was ghostly pale. Francis tightened his grip to support her.

"We believe it was... Diane de Poitiers."

The lovebirds were focused on eachother, so Catherine allowed herself a satisfied smile.

"Bash's mother? Dear God." Francis groaned.

"Poor Bash!" Mary moaned.

"Yes. Diane and Kenna were rivals for The King's affections, as you must be aware." Catherine replied stiffly. "And the morning after Aylee was poisoned, Diane was discovered to be gone. Ran away! Most suspicious."

The Queen smirked. How lovely to be able to pin this crime on Diane. They'd never know _she_ had ordered Henry's mistress to leave, threatening to reveal Diane's plot to have her son, Bash, legitimized - a treasonous act against the rightful heir, Francis. Catherine had in fact encouraged Diane to poison Kenna - hoping to be rid of both mistresses, but the coward had declined. Still, she'd take the blame for it now.

"Kenna will confirm that Diane felt threatened by her...youth and beauty. She is distraught over Aylee's death, and, naturally, fearful of further attacks against her person. Yes, Kenna has been...most talkative." Catherine said with a faint trace of contempt, if anyone was paying attention. Nobody was.

Mary was kissing Francis on the forehead again, and Francis was kissing Mary's chin - this area being most conveniently within his reach at the moment. "It's alright, my love. It's all over," he was saying between kisses. "Soon we'll be married, darling," she vowed. "Nothing's gonna stop us now!"

"Best be very soon," Catherine muttered. "I'll tell Henry to bump up the wedding date."

Oh lord. They had progressed to nose nibbles.

"I'll just leave you two alone then." Catherine shuddered. "Alone, with a chaperone. You there! Guard!" she bellowed. "Keep an eye on them!"

Then, skipping the dramatic flourish since no one was watching, Queen Catherine hurried out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** False Prophets Revealed & True Love Prevails

**Author:** C. Rosevere (chrisrose)

**Written:** Dec. 15, 2013

**Genre:** Humor/Romance/Drama/Parody?

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Reign episodes 1x01-1x08, set soon after 1x08 "Fated".

**Summary:** Mary returns! Nostradamus reveals! Catherine rages! Mary & Francis reunite! Author admits an aversion to angst!

* * *

**FALSE PROPHETS REVEALED & TRUE LOVE PREVAILS**

**by: chrisrose**

**Chapter 3: Epilogue**

\0/

"What about Bash?" Nostradamus asked nervously. "He's a loose end."

"Don't worry about him. If he tries to clear his mother's name, I'll expose him as a traitor, out to steal the throne from Francis. Sebastian won't be Henry's favored son for long," Catherine sneered. "Not now that Francis has Mary, and Henry has Scotland _and_ England within his grasp. Perhaps I'll encourage Sebastian to join Diane on the run. Why should he stay and witness the marriage of the girl he loves to his brother?"

"Why do you think Bash sent Mary back here? He could've had her to himself." Nostradamus shook his head.

"Who cares? Some misguided notion of nobility." She said dismissively.

"Or maybe he believed my prophecy?" Nostradamus suggested hopefully.

"You mean, maybe he wanted Mary to wed Francis, believing it _would_ lead to my son's death? Thus clearing the path for _him_ to inherit the throne... and woo Mary?" Catherine looked impressed. "If so, I almost admire him."

"It was _my_ guess," Nostradamus sulked.

"We may never know his motives. The important thing is, the bastard's no threat. Everything's working out nicely. I've even arranged for you to stay on as medic and part-time court jester. Consider yourself _very_ lucky."

Nostradamus frowned. "I don't know about the court jester gig. Can't I stay a prophet? I think I might've had another vision yesterday! This time for real!"

"No!"

"But, Pumpkin..."

"I told you not to call me that!"

Nostradamus pouted. "Can I call you Carrots?" He reached towards her red hair, as if mesmerized.

Catherine slapped his hand away. "Don't you DARE!"

"Ow, those rings are really sharp," he whined. "Can I at least get off my knees now?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

\0/

"I have had a VISION!" Nostradamus entered the room with a dramatic flourish. He'd been watching Catherine and practicing.

"Not again," Mary muttered. "We're trying to plan a wedding here!"

"Oh, let's listen to what he has to say. He amuses me!" Greer declared.

"I think you should make him wear the funny hat, like a proper court jester," Lola admonished.

Kenna sat silently, looking a little spooked. Mary patted her arm kindly. "Don't worry Kenna. You know he's a fake. You're safe now."

"Nobody is safe!" Nostradamus boomed. "I have seen a catastrophic calamity befalling your wedding..."

The Ladies all gasped in unison.

"...cake!"

Mary glared. "My wedding cake?"

"Will fall!" He intoned, eyes darting crazily. "I see... a flat and flavorless cake! I see... angry, hungry guests! Maybe a food fight!"

"Okaaay." Mary gestured meaningfully at Greer who discreetly left the room.

"That's very helpful, Nostradamus," she said gently, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good! Just doing my job!" He beamed at her and waggled his eyebrows. With a swirl of his cape and a final, "Beware!" Nostradamus swept out of the room. He stepped on the cape and stumbled a bit, but the effect was only slightly marred.

A moment later, Greer returned and gave Mary a reassuring smile.

"Everything settled then?" The Queen asked.

"I warned Leith to be on the lookout," Greer confirmed. "Him and the whole kitchen staff. They'll watch out for sabotage. No flat cakes when _my_ man's in charge!" she announced with pride.

"I can't understand why you don't fire him, especially if he won't wear the funny hat," Lola grumbled.

Mary sighed. "I feel sorry for Catherine. She's been really nice to me lately... and she's lonely. I'm sort of taking Francis away from her. The least I can do is let her keep Nostradamus."

"You're too kind." Kenna shook her head. "Isn't it a pain to have to keep undoing his self-fulfilling prophecies?"

"Man's gotta eat," Mary grinned. "Maybe I'll even let him eat cake!"

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note #2:** Yes I realize the last line references a different Queen Marie (although she apparently didn't really say it either), and not our Queen Mary. :) Did you spot my little Anne of Green Gables tribute to Megan Follows (Catherine)? ;) I hope you Frary fans enjoyed their shmoopiness, and forgive my slight snark over it. (It was *Catherine* thinking snarky thoughts!) Sorry I couldn't give Bash a happier ending... Thought it might be fun to let you all decide for yourselves whether his motives were noble - wanting Mary to be happy, even if it was with Francis, not him... or calculating and selfish - hoping for his brother's death. (Personally, I don't see him as evil like that.) However, Mash and Frary fans can choose their own Bash to believe in. Ooh, interactive fun! ;) I don't wanna be desperate or pushy, asking for reviews, but hey, yeah, I'd appreciate some ego-stroking. :) Thanks a lot to those who reviewed or favorited me in the past!


End file.
